Photo Opportunity
Go and pick up Cesar. Get in the car. Head out to Angel Pine. Get up on the roof. Photograph the face of each target, but be quick about it and be sure to zoom in! Photograph his face! Photograph his face! Photograph his face! Photograph his face! }} Photo Opportunity is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando from Carl's garage at the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl receives a phone call from Cesar Vialpando. Cesar had been tracking a Ballas car, most likely travelling to San Fierro to acquire cocaine. Cesar wants Carl to come with him, so he makes his way to Cesar's location near Blueberry in Red County. The pair get in Cesar's Savanna and travel towards Angel Pine, where the car was last seen. After entering Angel Pine, Carl and Cesar position themselves on a rooftop overlooking a Cluckin' Bell restaurant. Carl whips out a camera and plans to take photographs, believing this to be a secret meeting. Soon afterwards, a brown Picador pulls up. Carl's former ally Ryder, along with a Ballas member step out of the vehicle. Another man arrives in a ZR-350. Cesar identifies him as T-Bone Mendez from the San Fierro Rifa. Shortly followed thereafter, is a mysterious man in a suit, arriving in a Washington. Then finally, a fourth man arrives in a Broadway, joining the others. He is identified as a pimp by Carl, but neither Cesar or Carl recognise him. After taking photos of all four men, Cesar and Carl leave Angel Pine, stopping by a filling station. Cesar drops Carl off, saying he'll meet him back at San Fierro. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up Cesar. *Get in Cesar's car and head out to Angel Pine. *Get up on the roof. *Photograph the face of all four targets, but be quick about it, and be sure to zoom in with each target. Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Jizzy is unlocked. After the mission, the game will inform the player of the availability of Snapshots located around San Fierro. Gallery TBoneMendez-GTASA-PhotoMission.jpg|A picture of T-Bone Mendez; note the lack of a red marker. Ryder-GTASA-PhotoMission.jpg|A picture of Ryder and a Ballas member (optional). JizzyB-GTASA-PhotoMission.jpg|A picture of Jizzy B. and one of his prostitutes (optional). MikeToreno-GTASA-PhotoMission.jpg|A picture of Mike Toreno. Walkthrough PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS1.png|While hanging around his garage, Carl gets a call from Cesar. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS3.png|Cesar tells Carl that he just spoke to his cousin and heard that he spotted a Ballas squad driving out to San Fierro to buy drugs. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS4.png|Carl says that they must find out where the Ballas are getting the drugs from. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS6.png|Cesar says that he managed to catch up to them and is following them. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl tells Cesar that he'll go over and meet him. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS8.png|Cesar tells Carl to hurry up. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl must go to Mulholland Intersection and pick up Cesar. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl driving to Cesar's location. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl reaching Cesar. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS12.png|Cesar tells Carl that they should continue the trip in Cesar's car. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS14.png|Cesar tells Carl that the Ballas were going in Angel Pine's direction. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl and Cesar must drive out to Angel Pine and catch up to the Ballas. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS16.png|Carl and Cesar travelling to Angel Pine. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS17.png|Upon arriving in Angel Pine, Carl and Cesar stop by Lovin' A Loan. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl and Cesar decide to get a better look of the area by climbing to the roof of the store. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS19.png|Carl and Cesar navigate the rooftops and stop by an area overlooking the parking lot of a Cluckin' Bell restaurant across the street. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl and Cesar decide to take photos of the Ballas that arrive. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS21.png|After a few moments of waiting, a familiar brown Picador drives into the parking lot. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS22.png|The brown Picador stops near a green garbage container and the Ballas get out. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl takes a photo of the Balla that just arrived. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl recognizes the Balla to be Ryder - his former childhood friend. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS25.png|Carl curses Ryder for betraying the GSF and joining the Ballas, but Cesar says that the drug ring includes much more organizations than the Los Santos street gangs. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS26.png|As Ryder walks to the Cluckin' Bell restaurant, a ZR-350 speeds into the parking lot. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS27.png|The ZR-350 parks in the middle of the lot. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl takes a photo of the drug ring member that just arrived. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS30.png|Cesar recognizes the drug ring member to be T-Bone Mendez - the leader of San Fierro Rifa. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS31.png|No more people come and Carl wonders if Ryder and T-Bone are the only ones that would arrive to the meeting. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS32.png|Carl is soon proven wrong, as a Washington stops by the sidewalk next to the restaurant. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS33.png|A man in a black jacket emerges from the Washington, however, neither Carl nor Cesar are able to recognize him. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS34.png|Carl says that he's got a bad feeling about the man in the black jacket. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS35.png|The man's appearance makes Carl realize that the drug ring operation is more than an union of street gangs pushing drugs on the streets. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS36.png|Lastly, a Broadway screeches to a halt in the middle of the street. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS37.png|A black man in a fancy purple suit gets out of the Broadway before the prostitute behind the wheel drives off. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl realizes that the man must be some sort of a pimp. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS40.png|Carl and Cesar realize that they won't be able to capture an exchange or anything incriminating on camera. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS41.png|The duo gets down from the rooftops. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS42.png|Carl and Cesar get back to the car and drive away from the Cluckin' Bell. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS43.png|Carl drives to a gas station at the end of town and gets out of the car. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS44.png|Carl says that they found out some really useful information. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS45.png|Cesar tells Carl that he'll meet him back at the garage in Doherty. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS46.png|Carl and Cesar say goodbye to each other and Cesar drives off, leaving Carl in Angel Pine. PhotoOpportunity-GTASA-SS47.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 41 - Photo Opportunity (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 41 - Photo Opportunity (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 41 - Photo Opportunity (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Originally, this mission was completely different to the final game. The player was originally tasked with stealing a helicopter to meet Cesar, and the photos would also have been taken whilst airborne. This was most likely removed when the decision was made to include the flying school at a later point in the game, and give the mission a more stealthy approach (which explains Cesar's fear of heights later in the game). Carl also shouts to Cesar when talking about Ryder and Jizzy B, presumably to make himself heard over the rotors of the helicopter, before the mission was changed without the dialogue being updated. Navigation }} de:Photo Opportunity es:Photo Opportunity Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions